


Silent Desire

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: kinkfest, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, dub-con, family movie night, forced silence, under a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius joins the Potters for their Monthly Muggle Movie night but gets a lot more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 [Harry Potter Kink Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HP_Kinkfest/profile). Inspired by [this prompt](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/166675.html?thread=5369619#t5369619) of forced silence by [Capitu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu). Many thanks, as always, to my incredible beta [llaeyro](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/) for alpha and beta-ing this story and guiding me through all my self doubt.
> 
> Read the sequel [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6859618)

x-x-x-x

“Can I get you some pumpkin juice?”

“Sure, thank you Mr. Potter,” Scorpius replies as he settles himself on one end of the overstuffed couch.

Honestly Scorpius finds the beverage a little too sweet for him, but accepting the drink is the polite thing to do and Malfoys are raised to be gracious, regardless of the setting. It’s not that he’s uncomfortable around his best friend's father but this is his first time at his new flat and for some reason his nerves are a bit on edge. As Scorpius’s gaze wanders around the room, he thinks his tenseness might be due to being in a completely magicless room. Albus had given him fair warning that the only way to get the Muggle film contraption to work was to magic-proof the entire living room, but as he sits on the couch, eyeing the various foreign Muggle gadgets that litter the small room, he can’t help but feel a bit uneasy. Not that Scorpius is put off by Muggle objects, even his father is sometimes amused by “archaic Muggle contraptions” as he puts it, but the lack of magic in the room is something he’s never experienced before. His thoughts are abruptly interrupted as Mr. Potter hands over a tall, cool glass of pumpkin juice.

“Thank you.”

The older man nods in response before settling in a worn, leather chair on the other side of the room. As Scorpius takes in the threadbare rug in front of the chair, that is slowly becoming more bare as Lily picks at loose threads, the peeling wallpaper and slapped together shelf against the wall he can’t help but feel a bit surprised. The Potters’ previous house was nothing compared to the manor, of course, but it certainly was not as modest as this somewhat cramped home. And yet Scorpius finds the flat rather homely and charming, despite his misgivings, though he smiles into his pumpkin juice as he imagines what his father would think of the place.

“Al! Go grab that large blanket from the bedroom,” Mr. Potter yells towards the door from his chair. He looks over at Scorpius apologetically, “Sorry about the cold, can’t cast any warming charms in here and these old windows aren’t insulated properly.”

Albus comes bustling into the room, carrying a massive blanket, that he tosses over to Scorpius before plopping down next to him. 

“You ready, Scor? The Matrix is one of Dad’s favorites, so he’s pretty excited, but I reckon it’s a decent movie. Rose says she’s seen it a dozen times.”

“As ready as I can be,” Scorpius replies as he tries not be startled when Mr. Potter presses into a small plastic rectangle and the screen in front of them begins to display moving pictures.

“James! Are you gonna join us for the movie?” Lily asks excitedly from the floor.

Scorpius eyes snap away from the opening credits and to the door where James leans casually against the frame. 

“Of course, Lils, you know how I love our movie night.”

“Really?” Mr. Potter snorts, “It’s usually like pulling teeth to get you to join us.”

“Please Dad, don’t be so dramatic,” James scoffs in reply but his eyes are trained on Scorpius the entire time.

The attention is rather disconcerting and Scorpius quickly looks away to watch the happenings on the screen ahead.

“Scoot over Al,” James commands as he approaches the couch.

“There’s no room, James!”

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to sit on the floor…”

“What!? No way! I got here first!”

“Well, I am the older brother—”

“That’s stupid—”

“Boys!” Mr. Potter’s voice sternly rebukes, “Stop your fighting! Albus, just let James sit on the couch tonight and he’ll have the floor next time.”

“Fine,” Albus huffs moodily, but he gets off the couch and sprawls out on the floor in front of the screen.

“Scorpius,” James nods in greeting as he slides onto the couch and pulls half of the blanket over him.

Scorpius nods back and takes a moment to glance over at the older boy. James’s gaze is fixed ahead at the screen, the lights of the movie dancing across his face in the dark. Scorpius hasn’t seen James much, certainly not since he graduated Hogwarts, but the two have never really been friends. Sure, they are always polite to one another and maybe have had a few, stilted conversations over the years, but that has been the extent of their relationship. James had always been much more outgoing and popular than Scorpius, as well as a bit of trouble-maker, and enjoyed teasing Albus whenever he could but generally he just left Scorpius alone. Perhaps it’s the loneliness of being an only child, but often times Scorpius wished James wasn’t so indifferent towards him, even if his attention might have only resulted in merciless teasing.

Scorpius realizes, with a start, that he has been staring a bit too long and turns his attention back to the film. The screen is alight with a tense chase scene involving the female lead but Scorpius’s focus is interrupted as he feels a warm thigh pressed against his own. The couch is rather small but not so much that James needs to be sitting that close to him. He can feel the warmth spread from James’s thigh into his but he does his best to concentrate on the movie again.

Lily is already confused by the plot and asking a ton of questions as Albus, now spread out on his belly, loudly complains that she is interrupting the movie. Mr. Potter shushes Albus, though, as he patiently and quietly answers her questions.

“Have you ever seen this film before?” James asks softly, his wild hair tickling Scorpius’s cheek ( _when did he get so close anyway?_ ) as he leans over. 

“Uh, no… I’ve never seen a Muggle film before actually,” Scorpius swallows roughly in reply.

He glances over at James and discovers the older boy is not watching the movie at all but rather staring at Scorpius’s throat.

“Shh! I’m trying to watch the movie,” Albus grumbles over his shoulder before turning back to the screen.

James rolls his eyes in response but moves in closer to Scorpius as he whispers in his ear.

“Dad’s really into this Muggle film player, he got a bunch of movies from Grandpa last Christmas.”

James’s breath is warm against Scorpius’s face and his body shivers in spite of himself. His reaction to James’s proximity is embarrassing and he finds himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Scorpius attempts to shift over a bit in order to create some more space between the two, but James moves closer again and they are once more pressed against one another.

“Personally,” James confesses softly in Scorpius’s ear, “I find them to be a bit boring.”

Scorpius wants to snap back and demand to know why he bothered to come at all but the words get stuck in his throat as he feels James’s hand settle on top of his knee. Scorpius turns sharply to glare at James but he finds the other boy is once again watching the movie, his face a mask. It’s already quite warm under the blanket but his hand radiates even more heat, spreading warmth from the point of contact all the way up Scorpius’s leg. He wants to sputter, to command him to remove his hand immediately, but everyone is enraptured by the movie and he doesn’t want to cause a scene. James’s lips quirk up slightly as he senses Scorpius’s predicament and he takes the opportunity to slide his hand further up his thigh. Scorpius’s heart begins to pound in his chest as the heat from James’s hand spreads to pool in his groin and he feels the first unmistakable signs of arousal. James, face still fixed forward, wets his bottom lip as his thumb begins to rub small circles against Scorpius’s thigh.

This is idiotic and Scorpius wants to scowl and push the other boy away but instead he stays transfixed as his breathing turns shallow. Blood rushes into his prick and he feels himself harden despite himself. Scorpius flushes angrily, frustrated at James for being so inappropriate and forward but also furious at his body for betraying him like this. He just came over to spend some time with Albus and try out this whole Muggle movie concept. The last thing he expected was for his best friend’s older brother to start to feel him up. Scorpius can’t deny that James is an attractive bloke, he is, but this is hardly the time nor place for this kind of thing.

James, emboldened, slides his hand further up his thigh until his fingers are mere inches away from the straining erection in Scorpius’s trousers. Scorpius’s face heats in embarrassment as he feels arousal spread throughout his body. Suppressed fantasies of the older boy flash through his mind but he wills them away. He has trained himself not to think about his friend’s brother that way long ago and won’t let those feelings rush back. Scorpius nearly finds himself back in control when James moves his hand over his lap and his knuckles brush against the edge of his hard prick.

Scorpius can’t help but look over and finds that James is no longer watching the movie but now eyeing him closely. His eyes are glazed and, despite the dim lighting, Scorpius can see his face is slightly flushed, but his expression now looks somewhat cautious. Scorpius realizes, despite his prior bold moves, he must be waiting for permission of some kind. Good, Scorpius thinks to himself, a perfect way to get out of this mess before it goes too far. And yet… His constricted prick is beginning to throb with the need for more contact and he can feel his lust start to override his reason. He doesn’t want this, not here at least, but when James’s fingers rest gently over his desperately hard cock his last resolve snaps. He finds himself nodding slightly, unable to resist, before whipping his head back to stare at the screen. Scorpius sees a wide smile spread over James’s face from the corner of his eye before deft fingers begin to work at the buttons on his trousers. 

Scorpius is fully aroused now and suddenly wishes he weren’t stuck on this lumpy couch, joined by nearly the entire Potter family, with only a large blanket separating them from everyone else. He wants to pulls his trousers fully off, along with his pants, and yet he’s stuck staying as still as possible as James mimes pulling the blanket closer as he forces his hand into Scorpius’s trousers. James’s fingers skate over his pants-covered cock and the need for more pressure is maddening. He tries his best to tilt his hips up but every miniscule movement feels huge and Scorpius finds himself frozen in fear of bringing attention to himself. James must share his fear because his movements are frustratingly slow as he cautiously pulls Scorpius’s aching prick through the open slit at the front of his pants. The friction from the swollen head dragging along the material of his pants causes Scorpius to shudder involuntarily. That, coupled with the feel of James’s warm fingers finally making contact to his hot flesh is tantalizing and Scorpius’s finger dig into the arm of the couch in order to stay still. When those long fingers firmly wrap around his aching prick Scorpius’s controls slips and a soft whine escapes from his lips. Albus sharply looks over his shoulder and lets out a distracted shush before swiftly turning his attention back to the movie, clearly captivated with the film and not wanting to miss a moment more.

The close call is worrying though and Scorpius wonders if it’s not too late to end this. What is he thinking anyway? His frantic thoughts are interrupted as James leans in close to whisper in his ear.

“You can’t make a sound, okay?” James warns tauntingly as he gives his prick a squeeze.

Scorpius’s cock throbs in response and he bites the inside of his cheek in order to stay quiet. This is completely mad; his best friend is only a couple of feet away and Mr. Potter is just across the room and yet he can’t seem to find the words to tell James to stop. Even if he wanted to end this, which he can now admit he doesn’t, there is no way to interrupt James without causing undue attention to both of them.

The angle is awkward, what with Scorpius’s trousers still pulled mostly up, but James’s grip is firm and the pressure is intoxicating. James beings to slowly stroke up and down his shaft and Scorpius feels like he might go crazy over the achingly slow pace. He wishes James could speed up his movement but is aware of the delicate position they are in; even the minute movements are causing the blanket to shift slightly and Scorpius prays no one notices. Luckily everyone seems enraptured with the movie, another lively fight scene taking place, and James takes advantage of the distraction as he increases the speed of his strokes.

Scorpius is in blissful agony and when James runs his thumb across the top of prick, spreading the bit of precome which has pooled at the tip, Scorpius finds his hips jerking in spite of himself. The movement catches Mr. Potter’s attention from the corner of his eye and he turns his head over in their direction.

“Are you alright there, Scorpius?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! The.. the scene just startled me is all,” Scorpius stutters out in response, his voice an octave higher than he would have liked.

Mr. Potter seems to buy his explanation though and turns his attention back to the movie.

James chuckles under his breath and Scorpius feels frustration war with lust. The git is loving this, having Scorpius stuck under the blanket at his whim, unable to make a move or sound at risk of getting caught. Scorpius reaches his hand beneath the blanket. He has every intention of stopping James’s movements, but the older boy’s seeker instincts kick in; he grabs Scorpius’s wrist, dragging the captured hand over to the straining bulge in his trousers. James’s lips part in a silent sigh as Scorpius automatically presses down and cups the constricted erection. Scorpius has done this to him: the realization is heady and he feels rather overwhelmed to have elicited such a reaction from James. James pushes his crotch slightly up, clearly trying to gain more friction, but the movement causes the blanket to slide towards the floor and both boys, startled, freeze in their movements as they scramble to grip the blanket with their free hands and pull it more securely over their laps.

Mr. Potter glances in their direction but before he can inquire about what’s going on James mouths a silent “sorry” towards him and the older man shrugs as he turns back to the action on screen, not wanting to miss anymore of the film.

The situation is entirely ridiculous and the realization should be deterrent but if anything it’s the opposite. Scorpius has never been so turned on in his life, spurred on by the risk of getting caught any minute as he fights not to make a noise. The adrenaline of fear feeds directly into his lust and his bollocks ache for release as James continues his firm, purposeful strokes. James increases his speed and the slight movements under the blanket are now fairly obvious to anyone who would bother looking over but Scorpius is losing the will to care. He’s so close now, so very close, and all he wants to do is come. 

Beads of perspiration dot Scorpius’s forehead as he strains to keep still but when James’s twists his hand just that way he can’t help but jerk his hips as his prick pulses, his release rushing from him and coating James’s hand. Scorpius bows his head and bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood, the sharp metallic taste a poor substitute for the cry that he wishes could escape his lips.

As his vision fades back Scorpius is relieved to find they haven’t caught anyone’s attention. Albus and Mr. Potter are still raptly watching the movie and Lily has fallen asleep, her head resting against her father’s legs. However, he soon becomes aware of the wetness covering the front of his pants, trousers, and blanket as well as the soft pants escaping James’s mouth as the other boy is still uncomfortably hard. Scorpius glances at James, a pleading look his in eye, as he is utterly baffled of how to get out of this mess with no wands, no magic, and no clear escape. James returns his gaze with bewildered eyes before they light up with mischief and a small smile pulls at his lips. Scorpius has a moment of warning before James reaches over and grabs his half full glass of pumpkin juice and pours it all over the blanket in his lap before pressing the empty glass into Scorpius’s hand. Scorpius yelps, in spite of himself, and suddenly has the attention of everyone in the room; even Lily lifts her head and blinks sleepily in his direction.

“Uh, I er… I spilled my pumpkin juice! Sorry, I wasn’t being careful…” Scorpius mutters sheepishly, face turning bright red.

James shakes beside him, trying to hold his laughter in.

“It’s no problem! Why don’t you go grab your wand and clean up the in the bathroom,” Mr. Potter tells him reassuringly.

Albus raises an eyebrow at Scorpius but decides the movie is more interesting than his spill and turns his attention back to the screen.

“Yeah, Scorpius, feel free to use the restroom… it’s down the hall and to the left,” James offers cheerfully before leaning in and whispering, “Wait for me… I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Scorpius hurriedly gathers the blanket over his lap before rising off the couch and moving towards the exit. As he moves to open the door he hears Albus call out to him.

“Oi! Should we pause the movie until you get back?”

Scorpius looks over his shoulder as his eyes lock with James.

“Don’t worry about it! I think I’m gonna be a while.”

x-x-x-x


End file.
